le bon, le prêtre et le truand
by Eden-Maru
Summary: Hidan ne supporte pas la façon dont Sasori traite Deidara. mais pourquoi donc Hidan s'interesse-t-il ainsi au blond?


Bonjour, voici une fic qui squatte mon ordi depuis pas mal de temps déjà et que je me décide enfin à publier. En espérant que ça vous plaira ^^.

« Mais, Regarde un peu se que tu fais ! Crétin de Deidara ! » Pesta un homme au Corps de marionnette.

Le Deidara en question lui répliqua d'une voix hautaine et sèche qu'il était « navré » de toujours faire tourner en bourrique son « cher sempai » à propos de ces constructions argileuses.

« Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! » rétorqua le maître des pantins. « Allez, suis moi. Et plus vite que ça ! ». L'homme blond le suivi jusqu'en salle de réunion.

La relation entre Sasori et Deidara était toujours tendue. Le pantin rabrouant toujours le jeune homme blond. Cela arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment et cela devenait de plus en plus méchant. Fort heureusement, ils n'en étaient jamais venu aux mains du moins jusqu'à présent.

« Rooooh ! Se qu'il peut m'énerver celui là ! Avec son petit air blasé et son petit minois parfait. Et sa manière de regarder les gens. Regarde-le ! Il se prend pour dieu ou quoi ? »Ragea Hidan.

« Calme toi Hidan . » Lui conseilla Konan.

« Mais je suis parfaitement calme ! » rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Ah oui ? Alors, pourquoi tords-tu ton couteau de cette manière ? »

« Roooh ! J'en peux rien si cette tête à claque me tape sur le système ! » Hurla-t-il presque.

« Mais pourquoi le détestes tu autant ? Chaque fois que tu le vois, tu raconte des horreurs sur lui .Il y a bien une raison à cette aversion. »

Ne voyant aucune réaction du jashiniste, Konan enchaîna : «Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, Hidan ? »

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, cherchant une réponse plausible.

« Et ne me mens pas ! » le coupa Konan.

« Bon, ok, ok. C'est juste que...C'est un connard. »

« ça n'est pas une réponse ! » Rétorqua sa voisine de table.

« Mais qui pourrait l'aimer ce type de toute façon ? Il est toujours en train de radoter qu'il « n'aime pas attendre », il est toujours en train de considérer ses marionnettes comme des œuvres d'arts. Mais elles sont moches ses marionnettes, il s'en rend même pas compte. Un jour, il m'a montré sa collection, j'ai failli me pisser dessus tellement ça fait peur. Brrrr. »Il s'interrompit quelques instants voyant que Konan le regardait bizarrement. « Oui, j'ai la phobie des pantins depuis que je suis enfant ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

« Vas-y continu sur ta lancée Hidan, je ne porte aucun jugement sur se que tu viens de dire. »

« Bon » continua l'homme blond « En plus, t'as vu la manière dont il traite Deidara ? C'est une honte ! Moi, j'aurais un coéquipier comme lui, je remercierai Jashin tous les jours et je serais des plus agréables avec lui. Comment peut-on être aussi odieux envers une personne si charmante ? »

Konan regarda vers le coin de table où était installé Deidara .Celui-ci était en train de manger bruyamment une cuisse de poulet en brayant que son art surpassait celui de Sasori. L'artiste ouvrait si fort sa bouche que Konan aurait pu apercevoir ses amygdales de plus, il en mettait partout sur la table.

« Charmant ? » demanda Konan.

« Ben oui. Que veux tu que je te dise. C'est toujours mieux que ce vieux ronchon radin que je dois me coltiner. » Répondit le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire.

C'est sur cette phrase que se termina la discutions. Hidan continua de vociférer contre Sasori, tandis que Konan observait les gens qui l'entouraient. Elle pensa qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance en étant avec Pein. Le repas se termina ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. (Hum hum)

Au soir, Une violente dispute éclata entre Deidara et Sasori. Hidan, dont la chambre se tenait juste en dessous de la leur, entendit leurs cris et leurs menaces de mort. Ne tenant plus, le jashiniste se leva, se dirigea vers la chambre des deux protagonistes, et beugla : « C'est pas bientôt fini ? »

Sasori, à travers la porte : « Je n'y peux rien si ce crétin de Deidara est insupportable ! »

« Non mais, regardez moi ça ! De l'enfant, il n'y a pas que l'apparence que tu aies gardé, mais aussi le mental ! »

Le marionnettiste ne su que répondre face à cette réplique si soudaine. « Saletés de gamins ! » pensa-t-il.

Hidan retourna dans sa chambre, heureux d'avoir cloué le bec au pantin.

Hidan fût réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il grogna et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité rassurante des couvertures. Ce qu'il aimait se prélasser dans son lit ! La grasse matinée était un moment privilégiée pour lui. Et gare à celui qui oserait le déranger.

« Hidan… » Appela une voix.

« Quoi ? » Gronda-t-il.

« Euh, c'est moi, Deidara, je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangé. Je reviendrais plus tard. »

L'argenté se leva précipitamment « non !...Enfin, je veux dire… non, tu peux rester si tu veux, tu ne me dérange pas. »

« Merci. J'aimerais te poser une ! »

« Une question ? » S'exclama Hidan, s'étranglant presque.

« Oui : tu ne saurais pas où est Kakuzu ? »

L'information mit un certain temps pour arriver au cerveau du jashiniste. Lorsqu'il réalisa se que le blond venait de lui demander, s'est avec plein d'amertume qu'il lui indiqua que celui-ci était certainement dans son bureau en train de compter son argent.

« Merci. Sasori va être content. Ça fait des heures qu'il le ! »

« Tu rends service à ce conn…heu…cet ignoble bonhomme qui te manque sans cesse de respect ? »

« Moui. Et puis, c'est aussi un alibi pour venir te rendre visite. Il y a si peu de gens avec qui je m'entends bien ici, alors, même si c'est pour quelques minutes, je suis heureux de prendre de leurs nouvelles.»Le blond sourit et sortit de la pièce.

« Et il a dit qu'il était content de prendre de mes nouvelles ! Tu te rends compte ? »S'extasiait Hidan.

Le jashiniste était tellement content qu'il trépignait sur place en tapant des mains.

« Calme-toi !» lui ordonna Konan. « On va te prendre pour un dingue. »

« Mais je le suis déjà et tout le monde le sait et j'en ai un rien à foutre des autres. »dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Vraiment ? Et si il ne voulait plus t'adresser la parole à cause de ça ? »Dit elle, en esquissant un sourire espiègle.

« Oh ! C'est vrai ça ! » S'exclama t'il.

Konan l'observa un moment jusqu'à se que… « Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ? »Cria Hidan.

« Je me posait juste des questions. ça te concerne, je peux ? »

« Vas-y ! » lâcha l'homme en roulant des yeux.

« Serais tu amoureux de Deidara ? » (_Ce qui serait marrant, c'est qu'à ce moment, tout le monde se taise (genre grand silence de mort). Bon ok, je sors)_

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer là ! C'est juste une personne avec qui je m'entends bien ! Vas pas t'imaginer des choses ! » S'indigna-il.

« Mais je n'imagine rien, je constate. »S'exclama la fille aux origamis.

Hidan se leva et parti en courant. Tout le monde pensa à une indigestion et continua de manger tranquillement.

Les semaines passèrent. Hidan s'était rapproché de Deidara et Konan. Ils passaient leur temps libre ensembles, Konan ne pouvant rester auprès de Pein car celui-ci était trop occupé .Parfois, Kisame , Itachi et Zetsu venaient les rejoindre tandis que Sasori jouait au billard avec Kakuzu.

Mais, malgré sa bonne entente avec les autres membres, lorsque le blond ou la bleu partaient en mission, il se sentait extrêmement seul. Il ne trouvait le refuge que dans ses prières et ses sacrifices. Il en était de même pour les deux autres, qui eux, remplaçaient la mutilation par de nouvelles innovations dans leur art. Mais, même en étant avec Konan, Hidan ressentait une sorte de vide lorsque l'homme à l'argile n'était pas là et il entrait alors dans une mini déprime qui émut beaucoup Konan :Hidan aimait vraiment deidara.

Un jour que la bleu était partie en mission, Hidan décida de passer un moment en seul à seul avec son ami. Il se débarrassa de Kakuzu en lui disant que l'autre jour, il avait trouvé une pépite d'or dans la rivière d'à côté. À ces mots, le radin était partit en courant vers l'étendue d'eau.

Après un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, Hidan alla chercher son ami. Celui-ci fut stupéfait de ne pas voir Kakuzu dans la chambre. « Il est où Kaku ? »

« Oh, j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser. » dit Hidan, l'air blasé.

« Tu m'impressionne ! Avoue, tu l'as payé ! hun !» Demanda le blond.

« Même pas ! » lança Hidan.

Les deux amis s'assirent sur le lit, auprès d'un bon thé à la menthe.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien de leur ancienne vie, de jashin pour Hidan, de l'art pour Deidara. Soudain, Hidan posa LA question qui le taraudait depuis un certain temps :

« Dei, t'as déjà eu une petite amie ? »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux, rougit un peu et répondit « non. Et toi ?»

« Non plus. »

« Eh bien ! » déclara l'homme aux bombes argileuses « On n'a pas de chance à se que je vois !hun ! »

« Hum…oui, surement. »répondit Hidan en tournant son pouce sur les parois de sa tasse.

« N'empêche, »continua le blond « je me demande se que ça fait d'embrasser quelqu'un. »

Hidan s'étrangla de surprise. « Bah…je sais pas… »Finit il par répondre.

Tout à coup, le blond se pencha vers son ami « dis, ça te dirait de …m'embrasser ? ».

Le cœur d'hidan sembla avoir raté un mouvement et se mit à s'accélérer. Deidara continua «Hum, ça sera rien de bien méchant tu sais. Mais j'ai vraiment peur de mourir avant de l'avoir fait. J'aurais vraiment raté quelque chose… dans ma vie. » Il laissa passer un court moment, le temps que son ami réfléchisse à sa requête. « Tu es d'accord ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, après tout. »

Deidara se pencha vers lui. Hidan pouvait sentir le souffle de son ami. Il était si proche ! Le blond finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Se fut un petit baisé timide au début, mais Hidan l'approfondit. Il fût comme attiré par la langue de son ami. Il la voulait, il voulait la toucher. Il se fraya un passage dans la bouche de Deidara , sa langue frôlant la sienne, lui donnant une sensation de bonheur pur . Un sentiment très étrange s'empara de lui .Deidara se mit à jouer avec la langue de son partenaire, il était doué, « normal pour un homme à quatre bouches. »pensa Hidan. Ils arrêtèrent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. L'argenté fit basculer Deidara sous lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. C'est à cet instant que Kakuzu rentra, plein de fureur « HIDAN ! Je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre pépite dans la… » Il s'interrompit à la vue des deux jeunes gens. « Mais…Mais…qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux ? ».Ils se séparèrent rapidement, les joues rosies par la gène. Deidara sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant Hidan seul avec Kakuzu.

Kakuzu le sermonna pour son manque de respect envers lui, Mais le jashiniste ne l'écoutait pas. Il repensait à se qui s'était produit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il pensa que, si Kakuzu ne serait venu si tôt, il aurait bien pu aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Cette pensée le fit frémir. Deidara était son ami après tout, mais alors, pourquoi rêvait-il de lui toutes les nuits et quel était se sentiment qui naissait dans sa poitrine quand celui-ci lui parlait, lui souriait, lorsque leurs doigts se frôlaient ?

Le lendemain, Hidan parla de ses doutes à Konan. Celle-ci lui répondit, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'il était tout simplement tombé amoureux de Deidara.

« NON, c'est impossible !» hurla-t-il.

Toute la table tourna la tête vers lui. « Hum, je disait juste qu'il m'était impossible de manger ces pommes de terres. Pas d'affolement, retournez donc à vos assiettes, pauvres débiles ! » Lança-t-il, furieux de voir tous ces regards tournés vers lui. Il se leva et partit. Cette fois ci, personne ne pensa que s'était dû à une indigestion.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'échange du baisé. Le comportement de Deidara n'avait aucunement changé.

« Un peu comme si il ne s'était rien passé ! » confia-t-il à Konan.

« Quoi, tu voudrais qu'il soit plus attentif envers toi ? Qu'il te lessive ton linge et te fasse à manger ? » Se moqua la jeune femme.

« Mais n'importe quoi ! T'imagine pas des choses. »

« Alors, pourquoi te prends-tu la tête ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua l'homme à la faux. « J'aimerais juste qu'il m'en reparle. »

« hey ! Bouge-toi de là ! hun !»

« Deidara, il est quelle heure ? » Demanda Hidan d'une voix pâteuse.

« L'heure de te lever ! hun !»

« Non, sans blague ? » s'exclama le jashiniste.

« Il fait beau dehors. » s'exclama le blond.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda l'argenté d'un air soupçonneux.

« ça te dirait de venir te baigner avec moi dans le lac d'à côté ? hun ! »

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander à l'autre marionnette ? » dit-il en riant.

« Ne m'en parle pas, on s'est disputé à ce sujet. » soupira le blond.

Hidan se leva. « Bon, qu'est se que tu attends ? »

« J'arrive tout de suite. Hun ! »

Ils partirent tous les deux en direction du point d'eau. En chemin, ils croisèrent Kakuzu qui cherchait des pépites. Ils traversèrent un pont, s'enfoncèrent dans les bois et trouvèrent enfin le lac dont le blond parlait tant. Il était magnifique. Ils enlevèrent leurs capes, dévoilant un Deidara à demi nu et au Corps aussi parfait que celui des dieux gréco-romains.(_ Hidan étant abonné au magazine « les religions du monde » connait la religion gréco-romaine u_u) ._

Ils plongèrent dans l'eau qui était délicieusement tiède. Deidara restait toujours dans les endroits où l'eau était moins profonde. Hidan quant à lui, nagea jusqu'au milieu du plan d'eau et plongea vers les profondeurs, se demandant jusqu'à combien de mètres il pouvait bien aller. Il ne voyait même pas le fond, autant dire qu'il était profond, ce lac. Il finit par remonter pour enquiquiner son blond préféré. Il se moqua de lui parce qu'il n'osait pas s'aventurer au milieu du plan d'eau. Il lui jeta de l'eau dans la figure, nagea avec lui, et revint à la charge. Le blond, susceptible, nagea jusqu'au centre. C'est alors que tout bascula : subitement, il se mit à couler. C'était arrivé si vite qu'Hidan n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Peut-être avait il été emporté par une bête peuplant les profondeurs du lac ? Hidan se précipita au secours de son ami, pris une grande bouffée d'air et plongea. Il le chercha pendant quelques instant, avant de l'apercevoir, un peu plus bas, son corps inerte couché sur un roché. Il s'approcha de son ami, le pris dans ses bras et remonta à la surface. Hidan commençait à suffoquer, le manque d'air lui troublant d'avantage la vue. Il avait peur pour Deidara , car, celui-ci n'était pas immortel et se tenait dans l'eau depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Après un temps qui lui avait parut infini, il atteignit enfin la surface. Reprenant bruyamment sa respiration. Il jeta un œil sur Dei. Celui-ci restait inanimé. Il ramena son corps au plus vite jusqu'à la terre ferme.

« Deidara !bordel, réveille toi ! » cria le jashiniste en secouant son ami.

Mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas. « Oh non ! Deidara ! ». L'argenté se mit à exercer une pressions sur son torse. Le blond ne réagissait toujours pas. Hidan décida alors de lui insuffler de l'air. Il prit une grande inspiration, se pencha vers le blond et il sentit des lèvres s'emparer des siennes. Il essaya de se retirer, mais la poigne du blond était beaucoup trop forte. Il cessa donc de se débattre et profita de cet instant heureux. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, il regarda Deidara dans les yeux.

« Est ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Oui »répondit le blond, rougissant »je voulais juste…Je voulais juste recommencer. »

« Mais…Tu n'avais qu'à me le demander. Tu m'as fichu une trouille pas possible ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa posa une main sur Hidan et murmura un « Je peux ? » avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue. Gros bisous. héhé . Reviews please :D


End file.
